wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Каражан
|boss=Принц Малчезар |type=Рейд |level=70+ |players=10 |lockout=7 дней |key= (был необходим до 25 марта 2008 года) |bosses= }} Каражан также известный, как Башня Медива является по сути своей покинутой магической башней, расположенной в перевале Мертвого Ветра, под местом, в котором сходятся все силовые линии мира Азерот. Башня известна благодаря ее последнему хозяину Медиву, последнему стражу ордена Тирисфаля. После того, как Медив был убит Кадгаром, Лотаром и Гароной, башня закрылась от внешнего мира. Но недавно Каражан пробудился что-то темное заняло башню, по ее коридорам отныне ходят неупокоенные духи и демоны... и даже присутствие самого Медива все еще чувствуется, даже спустя десятилетия после его смерти. Каражан, рейдовое подземелье для 10 человек, было открыто в дополнении World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Также, в дополнении Legion было открыто подземелье «Возвращение в Каражан», которое представляет собой обновлённую версию старого подземелья с огромными количеством изменений. Основная информация Каражан (10 человек): * Подземелье огромно, заскриптованно и не разделено на крылья. При этом оно содержит 12 встреч с боссами и 22 различных НИП. * Раньше, для того, чтобы открыть дверь в Каражан, хотя бы один человек из рейда должен был иметь при себе , а также ее могли взломать разбойники, или же можно было использовать отмычку. Теперь же вход в подземелье свободный. * Следующие боссы должны быть обязательно побеждены, причем в данном порядке: Мороуз, Оперное событие, Куратор и Шахматное событие. Все другие боссы необязательны. Полезные заметки * Убийство Тени Арана позволяет телепортироваться в её комнату через Бертольда Привратника. * В Каражане имелся запасной вход, который ныне используется как вход в подземелье «Возвращение в Каражан». Путь туда довольно прост: надо вскарабкаться на башню справа от основного входа (перейдя небольшую речку) и лестница, находящаяся там, ведёт к мосту и двери, которая открывалась как только Оперное событие было пройдено. * Посох Медива — , можно использовать для телепортации к вратам Каражана. Ныне добыть данный посох не представляется возможным. Продавцы * , рядом с Ловчим Аттуменом, ремонтирует снаряжение для игроков заслуживших Уважение с Аметистовым Оком. Он также продаёт несколько эпических рецептов для кузнецов (Снаряжение с ледяной защитой). Рядом с ним ходит Кальярд, рассказывающий про то каким злом является Полночь и её хозяин. * За пределами игрового зала (перед шахматным событием) находится , торгующий множеством реагентов и наградами за репутацию с консорциумом. Также он является кузнецом и может чинить снаряжение игроков (что впрочем обходится довольно накладно, поскольку этот Айтар не прикреплён ни к какой фракции, так что скидки за высокую репутацию на него не распространяются. Скорее всего это не баг, просто у них в Консорциуме люди умеют зарабатывать деньги). История Каражан расположен в перевале Мертвого Ветра в Восточных королевствах. Башня существовала задолго до того как Медив поселился в ней. Никому неизвестно кто построил Каражан и кто сейчас проживает в его стенах. Земля, на которой он расположен, "напоминала по форме человеческий череп. Многие замечали это сходство, но лишь немногие были достаточно смелы, или могущественны, или бестактны, чтобы упомянуть об этом в присутствии хозяина этого места." История Каражана началась с того что "Когда-то давным-давно здесь взорвалось нечто обладавшее неимоверной мощью, в результате чего образовалась эта долина, а окружающая ее реальность была ослаблена". Медив начал жить в Каражане спустя некоторое время после пробуждения от таинственной комы. Также с ним проживали его дворецкий Мороуз, повар по имени Кук, а перед началом Второй Войны в башне поселился его единственный ученик Кадгар. Также во время ученичества Кадгара в Каражане в качестве посла жила Гарона. Саргерас позволил Медиву изучать башню. В результате ослабления реальности в перевале в башне часто происходило множество темпоральных видений. Известно, что Мороуз носил повязку на глазах для того, чтобы не видеть их. Видения окончательно исчезли после того, как большинство магии башни было взято воскрешённым Медивом, что превратило Каражан в "кусок камня в дальних землях", чья сила была взята, чтобы служить Пророку. Многое из истории той эпохи представлено в новелле Последний страж, а также во втором томе Хроник. В последнее время, несмотря на отсутствие Медива и сильное иссушение магии в этой местности, новая сила стремится сделать своим домом Каражан. Тёмные всадники Перевала Мертвого ветра со слов тех немногих, кто их видел имеют некоторую связь с Каражаном. Впрочем, никто не знает кому они подчиняются. Судя по недавним находкам Тёмные всадники ищут Косу Элуны мощный артефакт, способный призывать воргенов в этот мир. Считается, что все силовые линии Азерота сходятся в одной точке под Каражаном. Противоречивые факты В Последнем страже, Каражан описан как башня, изолированная от внешнего мира. В книге нет никаких упоминаний о деревне, стоящей возле основания базы. В подтверждение этого факта Медив описан как отшельник, редко приглашающий гостей в Каражан. В World of Warcraft дела обстоят совсем наоборот. В игре изображён огромный банкетный зал, в который было приглашено множество гостей, ставших по неизвестной причине нежитью. Также характеру Медива противоречит наличие огромного количества девушек странной деятельности внутри Каражана (возле покоев благочестивой девы). Однако в хрониках это объясняется достаточно просто: из-за возрастающего влияния Саргераса на личность Медива, оный жил самыми депрессивными чувствами, постоянно замыкаясь в себе, понимая, что не может никому доверять (в том числе из-за стремлений его матери). И Мороуз предложил Хранителю (или, в переводе книги, Стражу, кому как больше нравится перевод слова «guardian») приглашать на званые обеды жителей ближайших окрестностей, которые не будут иметь никаких скрытых мотивов, только любопытство, а такая компания пойдёт магу на пользу. И Медив согласился: он использовал магию для создания самых изысканных и ярких пиршеств для знати со всего Штормграда, ведя при этом роскошный и праздный образ жизни. Тем самым можно предположить, что все постройки, видимые нами в игровой локации, относятся к периоду расцвета подобных вечеринок в Каражане и созданы людьми, желающими поближе познакомиться с таинственным хозяином башни. Вероятно, усиление контроля Саргераса над Медивом способстовало резкому прекращению подобных светских приёмов, резкого оттока населения из-за резко переменчивого характера хозяина башни и полное погружение оного в исследования истории и магии. А то, что мы может видеть в современном Каражане тем самым является видениями из прошлого, но, вероятно, деформированными магией тех, кто пытался захватить башню. "Меньше, чем привидения, но больше, чем просто воспоминания, они были не чем иным, как кусочками прошлого, выпавшими из потока времени." "Явления подобных призраков были здесь обычным делом даже в те дни, когда в Каражане жили люди, а теперь, освободившись от контроля (и безумия) своего господина, они стали совсем дерзкими. И, однако, эти осколки прошлого принадлежали этому месту..." Избранные цитаты из "Последнего стража". Подзоны подземелья 200px|thumb|Подробная карта Каражана (на английском) Далее подробно описаны подзоны Каражана, события и боссы, связанные с ними, и порядок их прохождения. Рядом с Бертольдом, стоящим возле парадного входа в пиршественный зал, находится телепорт, активирующийся после гибели Тени Арана. ;Главный вход * Вестибюль – после гибели Тени Арана здесь появляется портал к его комнате, ведет к A1, A2, A3Т * A1: Стойла – Ловчий Аттумен, ведут к A1+ ** A1+: Судомойня – ведет к B2 * A2: Комнаты Слуг – одна из трех случайных встреч с боссами-животными, ведет к B1 * A3: Большой бальный зал – ведет к B1, B2, and B3 ** B1: Гостевые залы – Благочeстивая дева ** B2: Пиршественный зал – Мороуз ** B3: Оперный зал – Оперное событие ;Все пути ведут к Разрушенной лестнице * AA: Разрушенная лестница – задний проход открывается после прохождения оперного события, ведет к AA+, BA ** AA+: Терраса Мастера – при необходимости здесь можно вызвать Ночную Погибель ** BA: Галерея – Смотритель, ведет к CA, CB, CC, ?? *** CA: Хранилище – Терестиан Больное Копыто *** CB: Библиотека Стража – Тень Арана *** CC: Обсерватория – Пустогнев **** ??: Игровой зал – Шахматное событие **** Залы Медива – ведут к D **** D''': The Topmost – ведет к X **** '''X: Пустомарь – Принц Малчезар * Случайные боссы комнат Слуг включают в себя троих боссов, с которых выпадают эпические предметы, уступающие по характеристикам многим редким вещам 70 уровня. Useful drops are sparse, but they are epic (их можно распылить) and can be sold for a few gold, plus every mob gives normal reputation, which is much considering the low difficulty of that area. The bosses are: ** Хиакисс Скрытень – босс-паук ** Рокад Опустошитель – босс-гончая ** Шадикит Скользящий – босс-летучая мышь You do not have to clear the entire quarters for a boss to spawn. It appears that the boss will spawn after a certain number of kills occurs. Look for an emote, such as 'Hyakiss the Lurker emerges from...' The boss can also spawn multiple times if the quarters continue to get cleared. Killing the maiden does not prevent respawns in this room. NOTE: These bosses, if done previous to any real bosses in Karazhan, will not lock you with a raid ID to Karazhan. The main value of this area is that it helps a new raid group build confidence and quickly levels everyone's reputation to honored so that Koren can be used to repair (something you want the whole raid to be able to do). * Случайные боссы оперного события включают в себя: ** Дороти, Тито, Хохотуна, Балбеса, Медноголового и Ведьму ** Ромуло и Джулианну ** Злого и страшного серого волка To check the week's event without making a real attempt, start it with Barnes, then with one or more people on stage (to die) leave the rest of the raid in the pit below. The person(s) on stage will need to talk to Grandmother to finish starting the Big Bad Wolf, without this person the event can sometimes lock up the doorway and the GMs will not help you. The other two events will engage straight away and the person on stage will die. This can also be accomplished by sending a Hunter to start the event, and then Feign Death once the event is started. Be aware that the conversations between the stagehands do not contain hints about the upcoming event. They will say "need more paint for the Oz set", even if R&J or Wolf is up for the week. You must kill Moroes before Barnes will allow you to try the Opera Event. * Kings for each side of the Chess event are King Llane piece and Warchief Blackhand piece. * How to reach Chess event: After having defeated the Curator, head to the Library, clean your way up the upper part of library until you arrive at Shade door, and continue your way and go down on the first crossroad you encounter. Карта подземелья "по частям" Карта Каражана была добавлена в игру в Обновлении 4.1. Она, бесспорно, является самой сложной картой подземелий во всей игре и состоит из семнадцати частей. (Следующая за ней по сложности — карта Цитадели Ледяной Короны, состоящая из восьми частей.) File:WorldMap-Karazhan1.jpg|Комнаты слуг File:WorldMap-Karazhan2.jpg|Стойла File:WorldMap-Karazhan3.jpg|Пиршественный зал File:WorldMap-Karazhan4.jpg|Гостевые комнаты File:WorldMap-Karazhan5.jpg|Балкон в опере File:WorldMap-Karazhan6.jpg|Терраса Мастера File:WorldMap-Karazhan7.jpg|Низ разрушенной лестницы File:WorldMap-Karazhan8.jpg|Верх разрушенной лестницы File:WorldMap-Karazhan9.jpg|Галерея File:WorldMap-Karazhan10.jpg|Библиотека Стража File:WorldMap-Karazhan11.jpg|Хранилище File:WorldMap-Karazhan12.jpg|Верхний ярус библиотеки File:WorldMap-Karazhan13.jpg|Обсерватория File:WorldMap-Karazhan14.jpg|Игровой зал File:WorldMap-Karazhan15.jpg|Покои Медива File:WorldMap-Karazhan16.jpg|Энергитический блок File:WorldMap-Karazhan17.jpg|Пустомарь Встречи с боссами и монстрами thumb|200px|Оперный зал Каражана Добыча Тир 4 Части комплекта Тир 4 можно выбить с Смотритель (Перчатки): * * * Части комплекта Тир 4 можно выбить с Принц Малчезар (Голова): * * * Обитатели подземелья * Волшебные Стражи * Летучие Мыши * Псы Тьмы * Стражники Ужаса * Конь погибели (один, Полночь) * Змей затаившегося пламени (один, Ночная Погибель) * Банши * Бесы * Водные элементали * Волки * Волноловы маны * Волшебные призраки * Воргены (один, Злой и страшный серый волк) * Грелли * Грифоны-скелеты * Драконы Пустоты (один, Гнев Пустоты) * Искры * Кони-скелеты * Костяные големы * Лошади * Люди ** Медив * Маги-скелеты * Маназмеи * Мракопадший (один, Принц Тенрис Мутная Кровь, во время события перед WotLK) * Мясожоры * Огоньки (во время события перед WotLK) * Отрекшиеся * Орки * Пауки * Призраки * Рыцарь смерти (один, Ловчий Аттумен) * Сатиры (один, Терестиан Больное Копыто) * Синие драконы (один, Арканагос) * Скелеты * Суккубы * Титаны (одна, Благочестивая дева) * Тролли (одна, Ведьма) * Уборочные големы (один, Балбес) * Эредары (один, Принц Малчезар) * Эфириалы Тривиа *Имеются дискуссии относительно того, кто является финальным боссом Каражана, Принц Малчезар или Ночная Погибель. С Принца падает самая высокая по уровню добыча (125 против 115) and yields three heroic tokens, the most in the entire instance. Progression wise though, Malchezaar is a prerequisite for Nightbane and Nightbane drops the SSC attunement quest item. The difficulty of the two fights is very similar. With the release of the achievements system, Prince Malchezaar is listed as the boss required for the Karazhan achievement, which is evidence that Blizzard considers him the final boss of the raid instance. *In the Opera House, certain mobs will have a spotlight effect, increasing your damage while in the spotlight (for friend and foe) by 20%. On these mobs, it's considered a good strategy for tanks to move the mob out, and run into the spotlight. "stealing the spotlight" *In the Opera House, you will meet Barnes the Stage Manager on the stage, addressing his ghostly audience. Barnes will then announce the night's presentation. One of three (currently) boss presentations will appear, each based on famous stories or tales. "Tonight, things are not what they seem, for tonight, your eyes may not be trusted." ** The Little Red Riding Hood - Starring the hungry Wolf himself. ** The Wizard of Oz - Starring Dorothee and her dog Tito, Tinhead, Strawman, the lion Roar, and the evil Crone that tries to stop them on their way home! ** Romulo and Julianne - A tale of forbidden love... *After defeating Moroes, and all mobs up to the Opera Event, a mage could use Invisibility to stealth past everything to get up there and see what this is. *Когда впервые объявили об открытии Каражана, появился слух о существовании перевернутой копии башни, уходящей глубоко под землю. Собирается ли Blizzard выпускать этот так называемый "Нижний Каражан", остается неизвестным. **It is likely that this is a reference to The Last Guardian by Jeff Grubb, a novel which details the last weeks of (living) activity within the tower. Several references are made to an "inverse" of Karazhan which begins at the lowest level and works its way downward, with Medivh's secret chambers lying at the very bottom. **Возможно, что этот слух является отсылкой к игре Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, так как в ней предоставлялась возможность изучить не только сам замок Дракулы, но и его перевернутую копию. **There exists a building behind the nearby graveyard in which there is a stair downward towards a locked gate. One could (but no longer) go through this gate as a ghost and explore the large area beyond. This is likely to play a part in the future of Karazhan. **Создание Каражана могло быть вдохновлено циклом романов «Тёмная башня» Стивена Кинга. *In the first room in the Guest Rooms there is a bed with two skeletons lying in it. Dead roses lay between them, and one has a knife stuck in it, while the other is holding a bottle. This is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. Внешние ссылки en:Karazhan es:Karazhan fr:Karazhan pl:Karazhan Категория:Рейды Категория:The Burning Crusade Категория:Рейды The Burning Crusade